1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing module, in particular, to an image-capturing module for simplifying optical component.
2. Description of Related Art
A personal fingerprint is a unique bio-feature different from those of others. When used as a personal secret code, it is extremely secure. Because of the popularity of electronic device and the increase of their storage capacities, the protection for personal data stored therein becomes increasingly important. Using a fingerprint for unlocking electronic device or as a secret code can make management of personal data more efficient. Electronic device such as a mobile phone, a computer host, and various kinds of computer peripherals can make use of a fingerprint scanning device to capture a user's fingerprint for identity confirmation. After the fingerprint image in the fingerprint scanning device is converted into digital fingerprint information, it is easy to transmit the digital fingerprint information to a controller in the electronic device to exploit fully the effect of fingerprint identification.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art provides an image-capturing module including a PCB P, an image sensor S electrically disposed on the PCB P, an LED D electrically disposed on the PCB P, a condensing lens G disposed above the image sensor S, and a light-guiding element T disposed above the LED D. The image capturing process of the related art is shown as follows: (1) light beams L generated by the LED D are guided by the light-guiding element T to form a projecting light beams L′ that project onto the object F above the condensing lens G; next (2) the projecting light beams L′ are reflected by the object F to form reflecting light beams L″ that project onto the condensing lens G; and then (3) the reflecting light beams L″ pass through the condensing lens G and project onto the image sensor S in order to capture the image information of one surface of the object F.